I'm Right Here!
by lonely teru
Summary: Without any relative nor parents, a 13 yer-old girl enters middle school. She has a difficult time getting noticed and making firneds. Soon that changes...
1. Prolouge

**I'm Right Here!**

_by: yoite rei_

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Without any relatives nor parents, a 13 year-old girl enters middle school. She has a difficult time getting noticed and making friends. Soon that changes...

**Rating:** K+ for kids 9 years-old and up

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

_**

* * *

**_

I have always waited...

"Are you ready?"

"Not yet!"

"Ready or not, here I come!"

"I found you Kata-chan!"

"eh--!"

"I found you too, Yoc-chan!"

_...in the dark world..._

"Found you!"

_...for the person who will find me..._


	2. Cherry Blossom and the Sun

**I'm Right Here!**

_by: yoite rei_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1: Cherry Blossom and the Sun_**

* * *

Another morning at Seiyo Academy... "morning!"... "haha"... "good morning".

"Hey, did you see the September issue?" questioned a girl to her friend.

"Yeah, I saw it. It sure made me cry!" replied the girl's friend with another female listening to their conversation in between them.

"I didn't do any of my homework because of that, you mind showing me yours?" asked the girl sitting on someone's desk to her friend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*CLICK* went the classroom door as Nadeshiko entered the room dressed in the usual uniform, the girl's uniform with a black school messenger bag that has a white leather trim crossover design on it.

The girl's uniform consists of a red plaid mini skirt, a white long sleeved "dress shirt", and a red neck tie. The girls also have to wear black or white thigh- or knee-high socks with black or brown shoes (Nadeshiko wears knee-high socks with brown knee-high boots that show a little bit of her socks). The boy's uniform is basically a white long sleeved "dress shirt" with blue plaid shorts that reach the knees. A blue neck tie is necessary as well, and black or brown shoes with white shin-high socks. Throughout the year, both genders have a black blazer jacket; it is optional to wear the "cape". The cape comes in only two colors but both are plaided; red for girls and blue for boys. (Nadeshiko choses to wear the cape.)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wait—no way, I'm not showing mine to you!"

_Eh—_

"Umm... Uhh..." Nadeshiko said in a quiet voice.

"Huh? Wait who's seat is this?" asked the girl sitting on Nadeshiko's desk to her friend.

"It's, um, mine." answered Nadeshiko without making anyone notice.

"Who knows, they're not here yet." replied the girl's friend with a confused tone showing she wanted to know that as well.

"Anyways, about that..." continued the female on the desk.

"Huh? Behind you..." said her friend.

"Eh...?" wondered the girl turning her head to see who was behind her. It was Nadeshiko.

"WHOA!" shouted the three friends in synch, jumping in shock seeing Nadeshiko come out of nowhere, which caused a big racket. Nadeshiko flinch. She then said with nervousness, "U-um... I need to... put my stuff in my desk..."

"If you're here, just say so!" yelled one of the girls.

"This is Fujisaki-san's seat?" wondered the other two girls out loud.

"Um, you can use it if you want..." continued Nadeshiko.

"What? Oh no, it's okay!" replied one of the three waving "good bye".

"Yeah, sorry about that..." said a girl finishing her friend's thought as they all inched away to the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*CLOSE...* went the door as they exited the room. _"......" _thought Nadeshiko.

"Hey, I didn't even realize she was here!" whispered one of the girls to the others near the classroom door. "Me too, I was really surprised!" whispered another girl seconding her friend. The other one questioned, "Isn't Fujisaki-san still recovering from her accident?"

"She really is just like a shadow." agreed the girls laughing together.

"_I have already recovered." _thought Nadeshiko to herself sitting in her seat listening to everyone else's conversations.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki; I lost my parents in a mysterious fire on my 9th birthday on July 4th, 4 years ago. I have no relatives that are alive, meaning I'm all alone without a family. I have long dark-purple hair tied up with a red ribbon that has pink sakura flowers on the ends of it. I also have hazel colored eyes. I have transferred into Seiyo Academy as an 8th grader; I'm currently 13. I'm also unexpectedly skillful at academics and I hand-make items (examples: teddy bears, accessories, etc.)._

_I have the presence of zero. I'm not very noticeable. No one knew my name or face in elementary school. So, in middle school, I felt that I should change that. But on the first day of school, I got hit by a biker that didn't notice me but the cat I was protecting from the car in front of me that was gonna crash into it. (It turns out that the traffic light was red.) So, I missed school for 2 months... When I started school, all the cliques and groups were already formed. So, without making any friends I entered 8th grade... It's not like anyone was doing it on purpose. I wasn't teased, so I was ok, but... I was alone._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the morning passed by slowly as usual, since Nadeshiko doesn't have any friends yet in her current school. She waited until the teacher came in to quiet everyone down, so she continued listening to everyone talk.

A girl said out loud looking out through the window, "Look, those two are here!" Then other girls went over to the girl and they all said, "Really?"

"Hey! The bell rang already! The teacher is gonna come!" yelled the bunch of girls at the window. Nadeshiko looked out the window to see out of curiosity. The two students that were still not in the room yet said, "Eh?!"

"Tadase-kun! Kukai-kun! Both of you, RUN!" yelled the girls trying to convince the two boys to do so.

"It's because you overslept!" remarked Tadase to Kukai. Kukai just yawned and replied by saying, "We'll make it."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Tadase-kun and Kukai-kun are the two most popular kids in this entire school. Just having them there makes the whole room shine. They're just like the sun. __Tadase Hotori is known for his cute personality and face. He is confident/smart and nice in front of others, but he's actually very timid and shy. (He has blond hair and red violet eyes. A lock of his hair hangs on top of his head.) Kuai Soma has an upbeat personality and is energetic. He is the captain of the soccer team but loves to excel at all sports. (He has brown hair and neon-green eyes. He also has both ears pierced.) __Both Tadase-kun and Kukai-kun wear the boy's uniform with black shoes._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kukai! Sometime today!" said Tadase while the girls at the window were giggling. Kukai retoted, "EH--!" Then they both began to make a run for it to class, and the girls cheered them on saying "Do your BEST!"

They ran through the halls really fast trying to reach the classroom before the teacher. (The teacher enters the classroom when the tardy bell rings.) When they finally reached the classroom, Kukai yelled out "GOAL!"

"_They sparkle~" _thought Nadeshiko. _"!!" _she realized with a fast shocked face because her eyes and Kukai's met.

*GASP* (Nadeshiko was embarrassed at the fact that her and Kuaki's eyes met.)

Nadeshiko's heart went *THUMP THUMP*. She thought to herself, _"I... I just met his eyes..."_

"YAY YAY" screeched all the girls in the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Then one of them said, "Out of those two, who do you think is going to win the popularity contest?" Another girl answered back, "The guy who wins with all the girls—"

The room was now filled with girls screaming "KYAA".

One girl voting for Tadase said, "It's defiantly Tadase-kun!" Another girl on Tadase's side said, "He is so cute and he's nice to everyone. And he's smart too!" Agreeing with the other two, a female claimed "Kuaki is bit too laid-back!"

A girl siding with the Kukai voters said, "What? It's so Kukai-kun! Tadase-kun is only good for his face!" The other two voting for Kukai said in synch, "Kukai is energetic and he excels in every sport he does! He could even surpass the upperclassmen!"

"Hmmm, we're missing one vote from this class..." said the president of the popularity contest. "What? I wonder who?" said one of Nadeshiko's female classmates with amazement.

"_They can do that much?" _thought Nadeshiko staring at the group of girls from her seat.

"_I wasn't asked. Tha... that's me!!! Would it be weird if I said it was me?"_ thought Nadeshiko. She continued to think, _"B-but... I part of Star class, right? I want to take part in it too!"_

"Ex... excuse me!" stuttered Nadeshiko as she tried to get everyone's attention.

"OH WELL!" said all the girls in the classroom. "Tadase-kun! Kukai-kun! All the girls in this class did the popularity contest..." claimed the president of the contest. "But you guys tied!!!" said another girl.

Kukai said with wonder, "Huh? What do you mean?"

One girl said, "It's okay!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_I couldn't say it..."_ reflected Nadeshiko as she walked back to her "empty" apartment. _Maybe it's my fault that I don't stand out... Maybe it's always going to be like this..._

"_Wah... I'd better change my mood!"_ thought Nadeshiko when she was on her computer, seeing her mood was depressed (on a webpage).

_My hobby is blogging at my webpage called "Cherry Blossom". I can post pictures I take and have a journal there too. The people who read my blog leave comments here too. We can communicate this way. MegaPIG is always so powerful... and Black Rabbit is so nice... On the internet, we only know each other's user names. If we were talking face to face, I probably would never talk to them this way. They look at "the real me", they support me a lot. I wish there were... more people like them._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day... everyone was talking, while Nadeshiko sat in her seat all by herself. "Oh yeah! I'll go to that place!" said Nadeshiko to herself loudly, but nobody heard her. Everyone continued to chat.

"Ah it's growing leaves! It defiantly likes the sun." said Nadeshiko as she knelt down towards a growing plant in a quiet, beautiful place on school campus.

_I planted this cherry blossom tree in a sunny spot. _*SIGH*_ I can be myself... when no one's around._

"_Oh yeah! I'll post it on my blog!" _said Nadeshiko when she took out her cell phone (which is white with small sakura flowers in on it in one corner). *CLICK* went the phone once Nadeshiko took a picture of the growing tree. Then she posted it on her site and giggled "eh heh heh".

"Hey Kukai! Give it back!" yelled Tadase, who was running after Kukai for his bag. "Ha! Just try to get it back!" replied Kukai running towards Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko noticed them and thought to herself "Tadase and Kukai?!" Kukai notice that Nadeshiko was sitting down next to the growing tree, so he ran to her and grabbed her to block Tadase.

*STEP* (Tadase) *SHIFT* (Kukai and Nadeshiko) ..... *STEP* (Tadase) *SHIFT* (Kukai and Nadeshiko)

"That's not fair Kukai!" remarked Tadase. "Heh heh~!" laughed Kukai. Nadeshiko just blushed with nervousness the whole time Kukai was holding her closely. "..." said Nadeshiko. She continued her train of thought, _"They're so close!"_

"This...!" said Tadase with frustration. Instead of catching Kukai he caught Nadeshiko, "ah..." said the two. At that moment, Kukai slipped away and said in a childish voice "Haha, tricked you!" Tadase noticed and said "AH--!"

"Sorry..." reassured Tadase. "It's okay..." replied Nadeshiko. _That... That surprised me... _*TUMP THUMP THUMP* (Nadeshiko's heart was beating fast from both shock and embarrassment.)

"Oh... you're... taking care of this plant?" asked Tadase once he looked at the cherry blossom tree. Nadeshiko twitched and said "Ye... yeah". "I can never take care of plants. They always die! You're amazing!" believed Tadase with a nice gentile smile to Nadeshiko. She then backed away saying, "Eh...! No... I..." Tadase was shocked that she was backing away. He tried to convince her that what he was saying was true by concluding "No, really, you're taking care of it every day. You really are great, Fujisaki-san."

_Eh...? Just now..._

"Tadase-kun! We caught Kukai-kun!" yelled a group of people. "Thank you." said Tadase with gratitude and joy. "Hey, let go of me!" said Kukai who was trying to free himself from his captives.

"U-um... you... know my name...?" questioned Nadeshiko to Tadase and Kukai as well (they were heading back to class). _Oh, they didn't hear..._ Tadase and Kukai turned around to Nadeshiko, "Hm? I know it. It's Nadeshiko Fujisaki-san." Then the group along with Tadase and Kukai head toward class. Nadeshiko was surprised. _He... knows my name..._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_They really are like the sun..._ After school Nadeshiko posted on her blog: "Guess what? I talked to two godlike, popular guys for the first time! They even knew my name! I'm so happy!" _It's like they're from a different world..._ "Hm?" said Nadeshiko when she noticed she got a comment from Black Rabbit that said: "You can do it! There's always a good chance near you. Even with a little power, you can change the world." _With a little power... the world... huh_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day at school, the teacher announced something that caused a ruckus in the classroom; "EH---!" The teacher said "Don't complain. We must clean the courtyard after school." The whole class said, "EH--! No---!" The teacher continued his announcement, "Please make groups of 3 to 4_."UGH..." _thought Nadeshiko. _Whenever we make groups, I'm always left out... _She sustained thinking, _"What should I do? Oh... What should I do...?"_ Everyone tried deciding on their groups and Nadeshiko's heart started to beat faster and faster as she continued thinking _"Maybe this is a good chance... Really, maybe with a little power, the world around me could change. But... I don't have friends..."_

"We chose our group, teacher!" proclaimed a student. The teacher walked over to them to see who were in the group, "Hmm... Mori, Ootani, and Yanagisawa; right?" The three girls agreed. _Change..._ "Ah... Uh..." said Nadeshiko. _Change..._ "You can do it!" those were the words that Nadeshiko remembered from Black Rabbit on her blog. _I want to change!_ "Um, Excuse me!" exclaimed Nadeshiko as she stood up, which surprised the three girls.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*SCRUB SCRUB* "Ugh... Why do we have to clean the terrible gym storage area?" said Mori-san. "You really are bad at rock-paper-scissors, Ayumi." stated Yanagisawa-san toward Ootani-san. "eh heh heh! I said sorry!" reflected Oontani-san. *SCRUB SCRUB* "Ah... You're not the ones working hard." realized Mori-san. "Um... Uhh..." understood Oontani-san. *SCRUB SCRUB*

"Fujisaki-san!" shouted Yanagisawa-san. Nadeshiko gasp with astonishment. "Eh... Ah... Nevermind! No, um, I made you be in the same group as me so...! I wanted to work hard..." stammered Nadeshiko with embarrassment. "You mean you wanted to do this...?" asked Mori-san. "That's not... very normal..." continued Ootani-san. _*SIGH...* _(Nadeshiko)

The three laughed at what Nadeshiko had said, but they were all misunderstood by her statement. "You're so weird, Fujisaki-san." assumed Mori-san. "It even looked like you were about to cry." said Yanagisawa-san. "Maybe you're a natural at cleaning?" considered Ootani-san.

_EH..._

Mori-san said, "Well, we'll work hard too." as they the three friends walked out of the storage room. Yanagisawa-san said, "We'll go wash the rags, 'kay?" Nadeshiko stopped scrubbing the floor to give her reply, "Ye... yeah..."

_Eh... just now... I spoke to them... normally...? _(Nadeshiko was astonished of that development and was glad as well.)

_Black Rabbit-san... Maybe the world really did change! What should I do? After cleaning, I'll try to talk to them. If it goes well, maybe they'll become my first middle school friends! I'm so excited to tell them about this!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*CLACK*

Nadeshiko stared blankly at the door. _EH?_

"Huh? Why are you locking the door?" asked a girl. "The teacher said we can go home now." retorted her classmate. A girl along with them cheered "We did it!"

"But isn't Fujisaki-san inside there?" reflected a female. "Who knows? Maybe she went home already." suggested her friend.

_What?_

Nadeshiko ran to the door to open it and tell the others she was still in there. "Um... I'm still HERE!" _What? It won't open?!_

"Maybe Fujisaki-san likes to be alone." thought a girl.

_!?_ "NO! That's not true!" shouted Nadeshiko. "If we hang out with her, it might bother her." said one of Nadeshiko's group members from cleaning duty. *BANG* (Nadeshiko kept on banging on the door to get the girls to open it up for her to get out.) "That's not true!" Nadeshiko yelled.

"Why... won't you realize?" whispered Nadeshiko as she stopped hitting the door, giving up on them that they'll open the door. She then sat next to the door feeling lonely and depressed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_...... I remember... when I was small and played with the neighborhood kids, we played "hide and seek" like this._ "One! Two! Three! Four!" counted a kid out loud as the others ran for their hiding places. _Always, all the time, I waited... No matter how long I waited, no one found me... and I went home crying._ *WAAH WAAH* (Nadeshiko when she was little, walking back home.)

Nadeshiko continued sitting in the lonely room curled up like a ball. She said out loud in a depressed and sure voice, "It's just like... BEFORE... No one would bother to try... to find the forgotten person... There's no one. No one who'll find me..." _I know... I know..._

She brought her arms to her face to wipe away her tears filled with nothing but loneliness. *DROP* _But..._ *SNIFF* _It's lonely... It's lonely... _*HIC URGH…*_ Anyone... Someone... _

As Nadeshiko cried, someone was rushing to the gym storage room where she was. "Someone, please..." yelped Nadeshiko. _Find me..._ The door then opened before Nadeshiko's eyes with Kukai standing there. "Eh..." said Kukai. Kukai saw Nadeshiko sitting on the floor in front of the door when he opened it. Nadeshiko stared up looking at Kukai; and it seemed as though the sun was dazzling only on him.

Kukai said with worry, "Are you okay? Fujisaki-san..." *HUFF HUFF* (Kukai ran.) Nadeshiko said, "Kukai-kun!?" Then tears of joy ran down Nadeshiko's face.

She then jumped up from her sitting position and hugged Kukai tightly, shocking him. She said to Kukai with her tears dripping on his shirt, "The door... I thought it wouldn't open... I thought... no one would come! You found... ME! Thank You!" Kukai just stood there as she said those words; but then he dropped to his knees. *HIC HIC, SNIFFLE* (Nadeshiko was crying.) Kukai said nothing, "......"

*GASP* (Nadeshiko realized what she had done.) _I..._ "S-sorry..." apologized Nadeshiko as she pushed her body away from Kukai's. Kukai grabbed her hand and said, "I've... I've always watched you..." Nadeshiko couldn't believe what she was hearing, for a moment she thought she was dreaming. But I was all real. "I've always... looked at you, Fujisaki-san." finished Kukai.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_All of a sudden... My world turned around._


End file.
